Tamsin
Tamsin is a Valkyrie who works as a Bounty Hunter and Mercenary for the Dark Fae. Character arc Tamsin was partnered with Dyson as an "experiment" by Hale, as the acting Ash, to help enhance the peace truce between the Light Fae and Dark Fae. Initially, Tamsin was interested in proving for The Morrígan that Bo had attacked and Chi-drained a Dark Fae. When Tamsin first met Bo, she was cold and rude. She openly expressed hatred and a desire to see Bo imprisoned, as she believed Bo was secretly killing Dark Fae by feeding on them. In ConFaegion, however, the two became friendly when they reverted to teenage states after being infected by a parasite. In Fae-ge Against The Machine, she invited herself along as Bo's companion during the trials in her invitation to The Dawning. After she used her power to awaken the comatose Dark Fae, who then confirmed that Bo had been his attacker, Tamsin decided to keep it a secret from The Morrígan – and appears to have made herself an enemy of The Morrígan by defying her. At the end of Those Who Wander, when Tamsin saw the figure on the road standing with his back facing them, she told Dyson that it was Bo's father. Her Valkyrie mentor was Acacia. Acacia was apparently killed when Tamsin reneged on her contract with a mysterious powerful client that hired them to bring Bo to him – which then forced Tamsin to go through with her mission. She was given a Rune Glass that contained an elixir and into which Acacia instructed her to deposit: :"One hair from someone she loves. Two from someone she trusts. And three from her own head. Put them in the bottle and The Druid will do the rest." Tamsin is coming to the end of her current life cycle and will die, then be reborn again. When The Wanderer hired Tamsin as a bounty hunter to find Bo, he described her target as a girl with "Eyes both brown and blue, virtuous yet lustful, neither Dark nor Light, yet both." (Groundhog Fae) Tamsin was about to collect Rayner's soul when The Blood King prevented her from doing so. It was her last life cycle and she admitted to self-doubt and self-loathing, and taking Rayner's soul to Valhalla was imperative as it would redeem her as a Valkyrie before her own death. The Blood King, however, berated Tamsin, calling her a vulture and carrion, and "A greedy bird, pecking at the helpless dead." He convinced the distraught Valkyrie to accept a bargain: in exchange for Rayner's soul, he would rewrite her future and she would have another lifetime, in which she could cleanse her sins. Personality At first, Tamsin can seem a little cold hearted especially to those she dislikes; however, she is then seen as more loyal to her friends. She is hardworking and does whatever it takes to finish the job, even if it means injuring innocent bystanders. She is very sarcastic, witty and "mean" (as Dyson put it when under the influence of a parasite infection). She holds strong opinions and can be rude and single-minded at times, but her ability to analyze information seems to be highly skilled. Tamsin hates crying. In her previous life, before she was reborn, Tamsin was a prideful, stubborn and greedy Valkyrie. She turned down The Wanderer's first reward offer (for Bo) in return for more. Relationships * Dyson: Tamsin's detective partner in the 39th Division Homicide Squad, working together as part of the Dark Fae/Light Fae exchange program that Hale initiated. Though relations were initially hostile due to them being on opposite sides, they have become more friendly. She is often found playing pool and drinking in The Dal with Dyson and the gang. * Bo: Tamsin's relationship with Bo is awkward. When Tamsin first met Bo, she was cold and rude towards her. Tamsin had two missions: first, to find evidence that Bo had chi-drained a Dark Fae and left him in a coma so that The Morrígan could use it against Bo and finally be able to punish and execute her; second, to bring Bo to a powerful (unidentified) client that hired Tamsin as his mercenary. At first, she openly expressed hatred and a desire to see Bo imprisoned, as she believed Bo was secretly killing Dark Fae by feeding on them. Despite this, in ConFaegion, the two were friendly when they both reverted to teenagers after being infected by a transmittable Dark Fae parasite. After Tamsin revived the comatose Dark Fae to find out the truth about the feed that left him in a coma (then took his life to end his pain), she appeared to take Bo's side over The Morrígan's. In Fae-ge Against The Machine, Tamsin voluntarily accompanied Bo through the trials in her invitation to The Dawning. After the last test, Tamsin rushed up to Bo spontaneously and kissed her. * Kenzi: In Season 3, Tamsin barely knows Kenzi, yet besides Bo, Tamsin became aware that Kenzi had been replaced by a Kitsune before Trick, Dyson, and Lauren even suspected it was not Kenzi they were dealing with. During Season 4, after Tamsin is reborn, Kenzi takes care of Tamsin whilst she regains her memories and they become friends. * Lauren: Tamsin and Lauren are adversaries, particularly since Tamsin was gathering evidence to prove that Bo had chi-drained a Dark Fae and left him comatose, and thereafter arrest Bo for the crime. (No one knew that she was secretly working as an agent for The Morrígan.) Tamsin was hired by a mysterious client to bring Bo to him. When she failed to carry-out her contract, she was forced to complete it after her mentor, Acacia, paid the price for Tamsin's refusal. To fulfill her contract she had to collect the hairs from three sources – one hair from someone Bo loved, two hairs from someone Bo trusted, and three from Bo's head – and put them inside a Rune Glass containing an elixir. Tamsin went to Lauren's apartment under false pretenses and surreptitiously grabbed an eyelash from Lauren's cheek and put it inside the Rune Glass. She then unashamedly told Lauren about her and Bo kissing in Brazenwood, earning a slap in the face from an offended Lauren. Powers and abilities Valkyrie only reveal their true forms to their opponents. Tamsin's powers have not been clearly defined as a whole. * She has the power to intimidate others into doubting themselves to the point of incapacitation. When she uses this power, her facial features change and her face transforms into a skull-like appearance. Soon after she uses her powers, she loses some of her hair (the loss of hair indicates that she is coming to the end of her current life cycle). * She is able to awaken a comatose person, but at the cost of their mental facilities being destroyed or with her having to eventually kill them. * She has the ability to sense fear from dead bodies. * She has had many lives and seems to remember them all to some extent. * She fought Dyson in a boxing ring and beat him which indicates she is very strong. * She used a special Valkyrie bladed weapon to defeat an Under Fae. * By the end of Season 3, her powers had diminished because of her age, but with a potion from Massimo, The Druid, she could regain her strength for a time. * At the start of Season 4, she has been reincarnated and is already six years old when Dyson finds her hiding in the bushes near the crash site from Those Who Wander. Her growth is accelerated and within two weeks she has become a teenager. When she rapidly reaches adulthood in Turn to Stone, her powers and abilities have been refreshed and enhanced to the extent that she was able to manipulate the air surrounding Mossimo, and choke him. * In her new life cycle she has finally grown wings, showing that her power is extreme – however, it also indicates that this is her final life cycle. * As a Valkyrie, Tamsin collects the souls of dead warriors to take them to Valhalla. (Destiny’s Child) Quotes * "If there’s one thing I hate, it’s a man getting in the way of what I want, it’s so retro." * "I'm the harbinger of death, I writhe on the winds of blessed air...the air that you no longer deserve." * "I kill...I'm dark, remember." * "If he is what I think he is, I will be the first person to slit Rayner's throat." Trivia * The name "Tamsin" is a short form of the name Thomasina, and means "twin". * Tamsin is near the end of her life cycle. * She loses large amounts of hair when she uses her Valkyrie powers. * Her sexual orientation is bisexual. * In a live chat on the Doccubus.com fan website during the Showcase broadcast of Fae-ge Against The Machine, Emily Andras explained that the kiss between Tamsin and Bo in Brazenwood was due to Trick and Stella touching the Dawning Invitation Machine at the moment they kissed passionately for the first time. * She had a strong reaction to the tarot card picked by Bo that showed "The Wanderer." In Norse mythology, Odin was also known as "The Wanderer", which may be Tamsin's connection, since Valkyries are maidens of Odin and choose the souls of brave warriors who die in battle to bring them to Valhalla. this time, this is only speculation by fans. * When a weakened Bo chi-fed from Tamsin, the latter's chi overwhelmed her, as she told Tamsin that she had never tasted anything like it before. * After Tamsin was shot by a human security guard and Bo took her back to the Clubhouse, Bo asked the Kitsunes to help Tamsin. One of the two told her, "This is the way of the Valkyrie – to live, to serve, to expire over and over again." The other commented that death will be a "Sweet 'out' considering who Tamsin's gotten involved with." However, in fear of him, they would not say his name and tell Bo who Tamsin's client was. Appearances * 3.02 SubterrFaenean * 3.03 ConFaegion * 3.04 Fae-de To Black * 3.05 Faes Wide Shut * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale * 3.08 Fae-ge Against The Machine * 3.09 Ceremony * 3.10 Delinquents * 3.11 Adventures in Fae-bysitting * 3.12 Hail, Hale * 3.13 Those Who Wander * 4.01 In Memoriam (mentioned only) * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School (as a young girl that grows rapidly into a teen) * 4.04 Turn to Stone * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll * 4.08 Groundhog Fae * 4.09 Destiny’s Child * 4.11 End Of A Line * 4.12 It Begins/Origin Category:Site administration Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Showcase synopsis Tamsin (Rachel Skarsten) A kick-ass cop with trust issues and a generous anti-authorative streak. She’s bi-sexual, up for anything and running from everything. A warrior (literally; she’s a Valkyrie), Tamsin is a tomboy with great instincts and an infectious lust for life – though she shuts down when questioned about her dark past. A sexy, beer drinking, bar brawling, fiercely loyal anti-hero. References Category:Site administration Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4